


in between those countless moments

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, early morning sap, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: There are few better things than waking up next to the person you love most.





	in between those countless moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so. *casually copies and pastes this same message on all old tumblr drabbles i will be posting in this series*
> 
> This drabbles is based on the prompt 'is that my shirt?'. Enjoy!

When Iwaizumi opened his eyes, waking from his peaceful slumber, the first thing he saw was Oikawa’s face, motionless in his sleep, lips slightly parted. 

It took Iwaizumi a while to remember why Oikawa was lying next to him, considering they chose different universities and each had their own apartment, but his confusion changed into a soft smile when the memories of yesterday came flooding in.

Exam season had just ended, and that usually meant some free time until things started rolling again. When Iwaizumi had been heading home, just having finished his last exam, he received a text from Oikawa, letting him know that he was coming over this weekend. Despite Iwaizumi’s exhaustion due to the busy weeks he’d worked through, he’d been ecstatic, and he sent a text back saying he’d pick him up from the train station when he arrived. 

A few hours later, Oikawa nearly tackled him in a hug, his “Iwa-chan!” muffled away in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The boys held each other tightly, only now realizing how much they’d missed the other, and only let go once passersby started complaining that they were blocking the way. 

They’d made their way to Iwaizumi’s apartment, Oikawa chatting about his adventures in college the entire walk, Iwaizumi smiling and nodding along. Once they were inside the sun was already setting, the time well past 8 pm, so they decided to order pizza and watch movies together. 

Oikawa had wanted to stay up past midnight, spending every waking minute he had with Iwaizumi, but when Iwaizumi started nodding off during the second movie, he insisted they go to bed early. Iwaizumi didn’t like being babied, but he disliked Oikawa fussing over him even more, so he agreed, though begrudgingly. 

They both made themselves comfortable in Iwaizumi’s bed– which was, surprisingly, big enough for the two of them–, Oikawa’s head on Iwaizumi’s chest, Iwaizumi’s hand playing with Oikawa’s hair. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile when Oikawa fell asleep before he did, despite having claimed he was anything but tired. After that it didn’t take much longer until Iwaizumi was also dragged down into sleep’s sweet embrace.

Now, the next morning, Oikawa was lying across from him, his face relaxed in his sleep, the blue smudges under his eyes Iwaizumi had noticed yesterday already fading.  _ He must have worked himself nearly to death these past few weeks. _

_ He deserves to rest. _

Iwaizumi reached out, caressing Oikawa’s cheeks, playing with the soft tufts of his hair. A soft smile stretched across Iwaizumi’s lips, and he found himself wondering how he’d ever gotten so lucky. Before he climbed out of bed, he pressed a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead, and he could’ve sworn it caused the boy to smile in his sleep. 

_ Adorable. _

He silently padded towards the small kitchen, getting started on breakfast. 

Later, while he was setting the table, humming some cheery tune Oikawa let him listen to once, he saw Oikawa appear in the doorway, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“That smells good,” he said, voice still a bit heavy.

“Good morning to you too,” Iwaizumi responded, walking up to Oikawa to pull him into a hug. But before he embraced him, his eyes fell onto what Oikawa was wearing, and he pulled back, frowing.

“..Is that my shirt?”

“What?” Oikawa said, looking down quickly. When he lifted his head, a blush was colouring his cheeks bright red. “No.”

Iwaizumi snorted, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“You’re a horrible liar. Besides, I wore that yesterday. I know what my own t-shirts look like.”

“Please stop making this worse,” Oikawa whined, hiding his face into his hands. Iwaizumi responded by snaking his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

“I never said I minded. I’m just wondering why.”

“I just..” Oikawa began, peeking through his fingers, “I guess I just like how it smells like you.”

In the few seconds of silence that spread between them, Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s embarassment getting heavier and heavier, and he saw Oikawa trying to make himself as small as possible.

“You’re so sappy,” Iwaizumi said, laughing softly, and tried to pry Oikawa’s hands from his blushing face. “Come here, you.”

Oikawa dropped his hands and looked at Iwaizumi, face still flushed, expression pained. Iwaizumi proceeded to cup Oikawa’s face in both his hands and kissed his frown away. 

“It’s almost painful,” Iwaizumi said after he pulled back, “how you don’t even notice how adorable you are.”

When Oikawa just stared at him with wide eyes, Iwaizumi feared his boyfriend had blown a fuse. Then Oikawa bit his lip to keep his smile from spreading, and buried his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

“Iwa-chan, you can’t just  _ say _ things like that!”

Iwaizumi hugged him back, smiling. They stood like that for a while, until he remembered he’d made breakfast. 

“C’mon, the food is getting cold,” Iwaizumi murmured. “Tooru, let go of me.”

“But you’re so nice and warm,” Oikawa hummed in response.

“If you wanted nice and warm, you should’ve stayed in bed.”

“Iwa-chan, not fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! :D
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
